No merece tus lágrimas
by lovebooks-P.M
Summary: One shot. Lily acaba de ser insultada por quién ella creía que erasu amigo. Cuando James la encuentra. ¿Que pasara? Es un momento tierno. Porfa R&R.


Corrí por el castillo sin mirar a donde iba. Empujé gente sin importarme que vieran mi cara roja llena de lágrimas, sin importarme lo desquiciada que debia parecer, sin importarme nada.

Corrí por el pasillo atestado de gente. A medida en la que subía las escaleras los pasillos se iban vaciando. Todavia llorando apoyé mi espalda en la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Luego alzé los brazos y me restregué la cara con fuerza.

"_Deja de llorar_" Dijo una voz debil en mi cabeza "_olvídalo_." Pero no podía. Las palabras de aquella serpiente se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _"¡No necesito tu ayuda asquerosa sangre sucia!"_

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y mi corazón se encogió. Me aferré el pecho con fuerza y resbalé hasta quedar hecha una bola en el piso a medida que unos fuertes y desagradables sollozos se escapaban de mis labios.

_"¡No necesito tu ayuda asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Sangre sucia!"_

Podía ver la escena repetida en mi mente. James molestando a Severus. Sirius colgandolo cabeza riendose. Yo defendiendo a Sev. Y luego las palabras. Aquellas palabras que fueron pronunciadas con tanto dolor y humillación. Y luego su rostro. Podía jurar que se arrepintió al instante.

Seguí llorando por largo rato hasta que paré al sentir unos pasos venir por el lado opuesto del corredor.

- ¿Evans? ¿Donde estuviste? Te estuve buscando para...

Y en ese momento me vió. Toda la sonrisa altanera cayó en un instante para volverse una sonrisa preocupada.

-Evans, ¿Estas bien?

JAMES POV

Llevaba vuscandola 20 minutos. ¡Veinte minutos! ¿Donde estaba ese pequeño y pelirrojo ángel?

Después de lo que había pasado en el patio la había visto irse con la cabeza alta y tranquila, como todo una embargo algo me hizo seguirla. Algo no estaba bien.

James Potter (o sea yo) sabía mucho sobre algunas cosas. Transformaciones, por ejemplo. Y mujeres. Sabía mucho de mujeres.

_"No me malinterpreten"_ Pensé como si hubiera un público inexistente. _"Se mucho de mujeres porque he salido con varias. Y se también de sus dolores porque como suelo terminar mis relaciones como amigos, ellas luego vienen a llorar a mi con el corazón partido. Y luego voy yo" _Pensé con una sonrisa _" Y les parto la cara a los bastardos"_

Pero mi sonrisa cayó al recordar a Lily. Al doblar la esquina del séptimo piso un bollo en el piso llamó mi atención.

-¿Evans? ¿Donde estuviste? - Dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. -Te estuve buscando para...

Y entonces alzó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la cara colorada, además de una mirada desesperada. Se la veía dolida, triste, asustada. Perdida y sola. Vacía.

Mi sonrisa cayó. No soportaba ver dolor en esa mirada escarlata que tanto me encantaba, no solo por el color, sino por la fuerza y terquedad que se veía en ellas. Pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que pudieran brillar con tanta intensidad cuando sufrían. No lo podía soportar. No en sus ojos. ¡No en esos ojos! No los de esa persona tan importante para mi. Caminé rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Me puse de cuclillas y le tomé el rostro entre las manos. Intentó evadirme pero no la solté.

-¿Evans?

Alzó la mirada nuevamente. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas que volvieron a caer por su rojo y bello rostro.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado de ella: Me abrazó.

Lo hizo con fuerza, y estuvo a punto de enviarme al suelo, pero resistí. Mientras ella me agarraba el cuello con ambas manos y sollozaba en mi clavícula yo le rodié la cintura y le acaricié el cabellos susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

Sus lágrimas mojaban mi túnica pero no me importaba. Sus sollozos eran fuertes y rápidos. Se ahogaba en su propia saliva y no podía respirar. Tosía pero antes de tomar aire salian sollozos de su interior. La vista desgarraba.

Resbalé por la pared hasta quedar sentado envolviendola en mi abrazo protector.

-Lily, princesa. Por favor, deja de llorar. Me parte el alma.

Después de mucho tiempo se detuvo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero al menos ahora respiraba. Le alzé el rostro y le limpié las lágrimas que fueron rápidamente sustituidas por otras.

- No llores. No mereces llorar. Mereces algo mejor. ¿ Que hashecho tú para estar llorando? - No me había sido dificil desentrañar la causa de su llanto._ Snivellus _(al cual, dicho sea de paso, pronto enviaría a la enfermería). Él no merecía sus lá lo hacia. - Lo que han hecho otros es su problema. Si él -Ella se estremeció- no supo valorar la cosa más hermosa del mundo, es su ún hombre merece las lágrimas de una mujer. Ninguno.

Ella se me quedó mirando durante un rato. Al final dijo:

- ¿Porque diablos siempre sabes lo que decirme en el momento apropiado?

Me lo pensé un instante.

- Porque en el fondo, somos amigos. Y los amigos estan para eso ¿no?

Me miró. Me quedé sorprendido al ver una sonrisa aflorar en su rostro.

- Si. Para eso estan los amigos.

Se levantó -Senti un gran vacio en el lugar en el que antes ella estaba- y, (para mi sorpresa) me ayudó a levantarme. Me miro de arriba a abajo.

- Creo que será necesario que la pongas a secar -Dijo señalando con la cabeza mi túnica empapada.

Le sonreí.

- No importa. Después de pasar tormentas haciendo Quiddich uno se acostumbra. -Se rió mientras caminabamos. Y en eso, se me ocurrió una idea.

- Ya sabes... ahora que somos amigos...los amigos pueden salir a Hogsmade, ¿Verdad?

-No James .Se me rió. Le hice puchero.

-Por favor...

- ¡Que no! Tal vez algún día...

Y la vela de la esperanza se encendió en mi pecho.


End file.
